The present invention relates to sealing devices including two parts, a disposable part and a part retainable for reuse, the disposable part being engageable with the retainable part to close the sealing device and being disengageable to open the sealing device, the disposable part being broken, deformed or otherwise damaged during disengagement so as not to be re-usable.
Seals are known which are opened manually by breaking the disposable part of the seal and these have been generally successful. However, it has been found that very often the amount of manual force required to break the disposable part of the seal has been higher than is desirable particularly for female operators, and if the disposable part of the seal is weakened further to make it easier to break the seal, then it is found that the seals are sometimes broken during rough handling in transit.